You Threw the First Punch
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: "Hey, Kaz, do you remember how when we first met I punched you in the face because I had a night terror while I was unconscious?" Oliver chuckled. "And when we got off our shift, he kept rambling about the beautiful bionic babe who nearly broke his nose." For Brentinator.


**So I've wanted to write the scene of how Breana and Kaz first met in the 'She's got fire in her veins' universe for a while and I roleplayed it with Brentinator since I was blocked on it and haven't written it until now. So this is for Brentinator.**

 **And the timeline of the opening scene is pretty vague, I don't even know.**

* * *

Breana grinned, sitting on the counter in the penthouse. She had a red solo cup in one hand, and her fingers loosely wrapped around Kaz's in the other. "Hey, Kaz, do you remember how when we first met I punched you in the face because I had a night terror while I was unconscious?"

Oliver chuckled. "And when we got off our shift, he kept rambling about the beautiful bionic babe who nearly broke his nose." He laughed, squeezing Kaz's hand in his, causing the shorter brunette boy to blush.

"Well now we're both dating her, so you can't say that she isn't beautiful." Kaz mumbled, embarrassed.

Breana giggled, taking a sip of her drink. The alcohol combined with her powers caused a pleasant warmth through her body. "Nice save, Kazimieras."

"Yeah, well, you're middle name is Denise." Kaz tried to defend himself.

"Well your last name is Connolly. You have the same last name of a singer in a rock band that isn't totally relevant in mainstream media anymore even though they're still producing new content." Breana giggled. She was probably a little more intoxicated than she should be, but they were staying home tonight so it was fine.

"Well if I'm Tyler Connolly, then you're my Bad Girlfriend." Kaz smirked, causing Breana to blush.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Keep it in the bedroom you two."

"Only if you come with us." Kaz grinned, leaning over to kiss Oliver. He couldn't imagine his life any other way than if he wasn't in a relationship with Breana and Oliver, super powers or not. Even if it was the Arcturian that fully brought their triad together, the way the green eyed brunette beauty literally punched her way into his life was pretty magical.

* * *

 _Kaz had been making his rounds checking on patients when he walked in the room of an unconscious brunette, who started stirring a bit while he walked into the room. He walked over to check on her._

 _The girl twitched again, before she snapped awake, her eyes wide and scared as she raised a first and punch Kaz in the face._

 _"Ahh!" Kaz shouted, raising a hand to his cheek. She punched hard. If she had managed to hit her nose, it probably would have been broken for the second time in his life._

 _The girl stared at Kaz, breathing hard like she was terrified._

 _"What was that?!" Kaz asked, trying to stay calm but failing to conceal his surprise._

 _The girl winced a bit. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to." She said, chewing on her lip._

 _Kaz sighed. "It's OK. Not the first time, definitely not the last"_

 _The girl chuckled a bit. "I doubt that a patient ever punched you in the face, at least not when they woke up from being unconscious, I don't even know how I got here, and I always have nightmares."_

 _Kaz chuckled a bit. "No, that has never happened. They do it on purpose."_

 _The girl nodded. "I still don't know what happened." She winced in pain a bit. "Agh, that feel gross- I was running away."_

 _Kaz nodded._

 _"Do you have my chart or are you just checking on me?" The girl asked him, blushing a bit as she realised that she was only wearing a hospital gown. "Okay, that's starting to hurts." She looked at Kaz. "Super senses."_

 _"I'm just checking on everyone before I head out." Kaz explained._

 _The girl nodded. "Could you get me some more pain meds?"_

 _Kaz looked at her, even with the cuts on her face obscuring her features, she was still beautiful. "Sure. Wait- what's your name?" He needed to confirm it with the chart, and she was too beautiful for him to be happy if he didn't get her name, even if for now, she was sorta his patient._

 _The girl nodded again. "Thank you." She bit her lip. "My is Breana, Breana D-davenport."_

 _"You're welcome. And Breana, that's a beautiful name." Kaz smiled at her, trying to remember where he heard the name Davenport before. Oh well._

 _Breana blushed before she whimpered in pain a bit._

 _"You gonna be OK?" Kaz asked, concerned._

 _"Once I get the good stuff I will be, at least until it wears off." Breana said through gritted teeth. "Did I have surgery or something?"_

 _Kaz bit his lip. This was one of the hard parts of medicine, patients who didn't know what happened to them. "You got in a car wreck. You're lucky to be alive." He had been lucky yet not to see any deaths while working at The Med, but there were some pretty close calls._

 _Breana's eyes widened. "Hot damn." Of course that was far from the first time she escaped death, but she already had android prosthetic legs, and hearing aids, which she was lucky a nurse bothered to replace._

 _"Do you need anything else?" Kaz asked gently._

 _Breana bit her lip, starting to internally freak out when she realised. "Do you know where the necklace I was wearing is?" Her ring... it was all she had left of Marcus._

 _"I think they put it in the lost and found after bringing you in." Kaz answered,_

 _Breana bit her lip. "I- Iwasengagedandhedied." She tried not to have a panic attack._

 _Kaz sat beside her, trying not to disturb anny of the many pieces of equipment attached to her. "Hey, shh. It's OK." Even though it was unprofessional, he ran his hand lightly through her hair._

 _Breana bit her lip, looking at Kaz. "That's why I ran away as soon as my injuries from the explosion he died in were healed enough, I'm still not going to get my legs back, at least android legs hide that fact, and even if I still have it, my super hearing may not be as accurate as before, you're lucky a nurse put my aids back in because I have a hard time reading lips when I first wake up, especially if I don't know the person's speech patterns."_

 _She sniffed. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I'm a mess, I'm sorry." She bit her lip again, almost hard enough to make it bleed. "The ring is all I have of him, I locked up the love letters for safe keeping for if/when I ever go back to my family."_

 _"I'm so sorry." Kaz whispered._

 _Breana nodded. "My dad thought it was better for people to not know that I was bionic, and he was right. Wait, how are you a doctor if you're like my age?"_

 _Kaz grimmanced. He didn't want to get in trouble for revealing Mighty Med, even if she was bionic. "uh...I'm super smart?"_

 _Breana raised an eyebrow. "Even so, it takes either years of college to be a doctor, and I already said that I have android legs, and nobody's going to question me for being bionic, right?"_

 _Kaz shook his head. "No, they won't."_

 _Breana nodded, before flinching when she heard heavy footsteps. "Why is someone cosplaying Tecton at a hospital?"_

 _"I don't know." Kaz lied easily._

 _"That's a really great cosplay though." Breana said, wincing in pain again. "Could I get those painkillers now?"_

 _"Here." Kaz grabbed a syringe._

 _Breana made a face when she saw the needle but relaxed when she saw it was going towards her iv and not her skin. "I'm definitely not the biggest fan of needles." She joked._

 _"Not a lot of people are" Kaz shrugged._

 _"But it's better than being tortured." Breana laughed awkwardly, getting affected by the pain and the medicine fairly easily. She was definitely on her way to being as high as a kite because of how strong the medicine Kaz gave her was._

 _Kaz grimmanced. "I guess...I have to admit, I wouldn't know."_

 _After he said that, Breana was already starting to fall asleep because of the medicine making her drowsy._

 _Kaz smiled while he started to leave. "Goodnight, sweet dreams."_

* * *

Breana grinned. "And to think we started dating shortly after that. I could still break your nose if I wanted to, even without super strength."

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I love you." Kaz let go of Breana and Oliver's hand and lifted Breana off the counter, kissing her cheek while she blushed.

* * *

 **The band mentioned is Theory of a Deadman, I didn't realize until after I had already when one of the lyrics to Bad Girlfriend is literally 'Man she's hot, fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connolly!'**

 **Also making fun of some of my taste in music. XD**

 **I hope you feel better Brentinator.**


End file.
